Teaching Knuckles on Pranks
by FreshestChubi
Summary: one shot. its actually pretty stupid i was bored so i wrote this: Sonic and Amy get a bright idea to have knuckles pull a prank out of nowhere... its kind of like a short, not really a story.


_Teaching Knuckles about Pranks:_

"Yeah I'll admit it, I don't understand at all." Knuckles said, still with his I'm a total badass tone. I rolled my eyes, some days I just couldn't take the echidna. Sonic smiled his famous adorable smile, making me smile a little on the inside. I couldn't show how much I cared for the blue hedgehog, for I made a bet.

"Amy, can you explain to Knuckles again?" Sonic's voice had caught me off guard, especially since it had said my name and wasn't annoyed. I blinked a couple of times before I spoke.

"Uh, yeah," I chuckled nervously, "sorry about that." I hadn't noticed until now that my head was hung low, so I had to look up to see Knuckles having the same annoyed face that showed in his voice. "It's simple, all we have to do is sneak in there, _quietly_…and put this on his hand," I explained as I handed Knuckles the can of shaving cream. "We then use the feather and tickle his face…"

"What?" Knuckles raised his voice, Sonic and I quickly shushed him till he lowered his voice into a whisper. At first his face was in anger, but he quickly calmed down, probably when he figured we weren't shushing him just for fun. "This is stupid," he protested.

"Well wait until you see his face." I snickered in a tone I didn't recognize. Knuckles obviously didn't either.

"This girl is evil, keep her away from me…."he said pointing at me, I rolled my eyes as I put my hands on my hips. Sonic started to push him into the automatic door. "Wait, I'm not sure I want to do this…"

"Just go!" Sonic and I yelled in a whisper together as he pushed Knuckles through. When the door closed, Sonic and I went to peep through the window. Knuckles turned his head around to face us, as his body still faced Shadow's sleeping one. He looked at us as if he wasn't sure.

"Go, go!" We whispered, reassuring him. He nodded, and tip-toed toward Shadow, with each step he took, my heart beat accelerated a little bit.

"Oh I can't look." I moaned as I turned around the other way, I leaned on the door, as Sonic shushed me. I sneered at him, and he gave me his little cocky smile. "Come on Amy, a bet is a bet, just keep your cool…" I whispered so low I could barely hear myself.

"What?" Sonic whispered as he turned to me. I shook my head as I told him nothing. He turned back to watch Knuckles snickering while doing so. The next thing I know, Knuckles comes through the door, almost making me fall backwards. Sonic took steps back, to let Knuckles stand there.

Knuckles came back panting and smiling. He was bent over, as if he was about to throw up. I went to stand next to Sonic to watch him, he looked up at us with a smile that almost made him look attractive.

"I did it."

"What the eff?! Where did this crap come from???? SONIC!"

"I hear." I said, holding back a laugh. "We better leave, like now, or else we're done for." Knuckles and Sonic nodded and Knuckles got back into a standing position before racing back to Sonic's room. As we sprawled on his bed we began giggling, afraid if we laughed to hard or loud, Shadow would know who was behind it.

"I'm still surprised you've never pulled a prank before." Sonic told Knuckles after all the silliness was gone.

"Well let's just say I'm one of the rare types of people who have responsibilities." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"That's enough Knuckles." I said sternly, I was actually kind of surprised that this tone of voice always works, even on Knuckles.

"Still, you pulled it off like a pro." Sonic smiled. Knuckles smiled back. A moment of peace, it went well with my sudden glory, for I hadn't flirted with Sonic at all tonight. Knuckles was going to have to do a dare, and I was looking forward to that.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PAY!!!!" Shadow glared through bloodshot eyes, and shaving cream covering his face.

"Uh oh looks like are party's over!" Sonic smirked. With one look we all jumped off the bed to run past Shadow. He couldn't catch all three of us.


End file.
